Everything Burns
by dramioneshipper
Summary: Songfic: DracoHermione. based on the song Everything Burns by Ben Moody featuring Anastacia. Hermione Granger has become invisible. Will Draco Malfoy change anything?


**Everything Burns**

_She sits in her corner __  
__Singing herself to sleep __  
__Wrapped in all of the promises __  
__That no one seems to keep __  
_

She's always there. But then again, she's not. I'm not explaining myself very well. You see, she's physically there. Sitting in front of everyone. She doesn't hide. Not physically. But she's disappearing. I never thought you could love so much. She should have known. I knew, deep down, I knew it was going to happen. After such a high, she was bound to crash lower than anything.

_She no longer cries to herself __  
__No tears left to wash away __  
__Just diaries of empty pages __  
__Feelings gone a stray __  
_

There's no actual trace of her grief. She doesn't cry, or scream, or anything. She just sits there. An empty look in her chocolate eyes. Her mouth in a straight line. Her voice dead to the world. She used to sing so well. I remember her and the Weasel girl—Ginny. It's not right to speak wrongly of the departed—At the ball last year, singing her heart out, a beautiful sweet melody.

Her voice is dead to the world, because the world won't listen. But I do. When she's alone in her room, I hear her. I know that she won't cry. I know that she won't eat. I know that she won't come into my arms and hold me as she weeps.

_But she will sing  
__Til everything burns __  
__While everyone screams __  
__Burning their lies __  
__Burning her dreams __  
__All of this hate __  
__And all of this pain __  
__I'll burn it all down __  
__As her anger reigns __  
__Til everything burns_

She's all alone now. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have deserted her. I honestly never thought I'd see the Golden Trio separated. But I guess I didn't count on Voldemort and his maniacal obsession with power, leading him straight to Hogwarts. To kill. He killed many students, but none of them as much as he killed her. She's changed. The others weren't there. Only the Order and a few chosen students. She's the last one. Except for me.

_Walking through life unnoticed __  
__Knowing that no one cares __  
__Too consumed in their masquerade __  
__No one sees her there __  
_

She loved me once, you know. At least I think she did. She gave me a look that said it all that morning. That Morning. It should be capitalized. I remember her facing Death, facing it and staring it in the eye. I remember her waiting for it, having nothing left to live for. I remember Death laughing at her and deciding against it. He didn't want to let her go easily. He wanted her to suffer. But while she can still sing, I know she's in there.

_And still she sings __  
__Til everything burns __  
__While everyone screams __  
__Burning their lies __  
__Burning my dreams __  
__All of this hate __  
__And all of this pain __  
__I'll burn it all down __  
__As my anger reigns __  
_

She came to me yesterday, you know. She started screaming and crying and singing. She beat furiously on my chest as I tried to calm her down. She screamed/sang a loud, high, beautiful note. And everything burned. All around us, flames, sparks, smoke. That's when she went limp. She smiled. And looked at me.

"Are you invisible too?" she asked. Her brown eyes were still shallow. Beautiful but dead inside.

"To whom?"

"Them." I knew who she was talking about.

"Yes." I couldn't lie. I was like her. Almost. Because I thought I still had someone. Her.

"Do you want to be?" She looked into my eyes and I saw the coldness melt away. She looked like she was trying to find something in my eyes. I wondered if I had it.

"Only if we can be invisible together."

"I'd like that." Then she reached up to me and kissed me. Salty tears and scorching flames. I always knew our first kiss would be explosive. After all, with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, you couldn't expect anything to be normal, could you?

_  
__Til everything burns __  
__Everything burns __  
__(Everything burns) __  
__Everything burns __  
__Watching it all fade away __  
__(All fade away) __  
__Everyone screams __  
__Everyone screams __  
__(Watching it all fade away) __  
__Oooh, ooh __  
__(While everyone screams) __  
__Burning down lies __  
__Burning my dreams __  
__(All of this hate) __  
__And all of this pain __  
__I'll burn it all down __  
__As my anger reigns __  
__Til everything burns __  
__(Everything burns) __  
__Watching it all fade away __  
__(Oooh, ooh) __  
__(Everything burns) __  
__Watching it all fade away_

**A/N: ok, terribly sorry about the whole Phoenix's Call thing. I hit a HUGE writers block: I have the end chapters all dome and all, but there's that ONE chapter that ties it all in. So I gave a friend the storyline and am making her write it.**

**Song is Everything Burns by Ben Moody featuring Anastacia.**

**Am in Love with song.**

_And this is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper._

**Kiss, **

**Marine**


End file.
